


Forgiveness (Kind of)

by MothraIsGod



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothraIsGod/pseuds/MothraIsGod
Summary: Smut, idk what to name it so
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Billy Hargrove
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Forgiveness (Kind of)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_st_patricks_daY28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_st_patricks_daY28/gifts), [HarleyGroveTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyGroveTree/gifts), [bundyshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bundyshoes/gifts).



Jane didn’t quite know why she was doing this, she figured it was just how she was, but nonetheless she was currently heading to Max’s house, not to see her but her brother. She had wanted to know how he was doing after everything that happened, she made sure that Max wasn’t home as she wouldn’t want her to know what she was doing. Another part of the reason she was doing it was that she did find him hot, she knew about all the bad things he had done but he was still really hot, she had masturbated almost every night to the thought of him fucking her. She pushed those thoughts away, at least for now and knocked on the door.   
Billy was currently masturbating when he heard the knock, he knew Max shouldn’t be home for a few more hours so he was curious as to who it was, he put on his boxers not bothering to put on more or hide his bulge figuring it wasn’t anything important and that it wouldn’t matter. He moved to the door and opened it, not expecting to find Jane there.   
“You know Max isn’t home right” Billy asked her.  
“I know, I wanted to see how you were doing after everything, and knew I shouldn’t do it while Max is home” she replied, trying her best not to look down at the older teens bulge but failing a little.  
“You sure that’s why and not something else? You’re staring quite a bit come on let’s come inside” he laughed a little then pulled her by the arm into the house and his room before sitting her on his lap.  
“I-i ok yes I do like you as well but still wanted to see how you were doing” Jane replied blushing a little, feeling his penis press against her clothed ass and unconsciously grinded down on it letting out a small moan.  
Billy then moved his lips to hers and brought her in for a rough kiss quickly forcing his tongue into her mouth, his hands quickly went to her hair pulling at it causing the small girl to moan into his mouth. After a few minutes Billy pulled away for a few seconds before taking off Jane’s shirt and bra and moving his head to one of her nipples biting and sucking at it before switching to the other. Jane was a moaning mess at the feeling, as she had never played with her nipples before, her hands were on Billy’s back with her nails digging into the skin some.  
“P-please I need more please Billy”  
“What exactly do you want me to do baby girl you have to be specific”  
“Fuck me please daddy please I need it so badly”   
Billy then quickly put two of his fingers into Jane’s wet pussy wanting for it to not hurt too much at least. Jane was thrusting her hips forward whenever Billy pulled his fingers out wanting to feel full, and she knew she would once she was fucked looking at how big Billy was, certainly bigger than Mike even if they never actually went this far, only blowjobs. After a few minutes of that Billy asked if his baby girl was ready for more and she quickly replied yes daddy. Billy immediately laid her down on his bed and spread her legs allowing him to see her soaking wet pussy before he pulled down his underwear freeing his eight inch dick and quickly thrust into her. Jane moaned at the feeling of being full, she knew from Max being fucked felt good but she didn’t expect it to be this good. Billy quickly set a quick and rough pace, Jane was almost constantly moaning quite loudly daddy and asked for him to go faster, and Billy did. He also bit down on her neck drawing some blood and sucking some to leave a mark. Billy loved how small Jane felt below her and how pretty her face looked all red and mouth open letting moans escape, his hands were all over her body but mostly at her breasts groping them and playing with her ass. It didn’t take much longer for Jane to cum with a loud moan and her pussy tightening around Billy’s dick as if it didn’t want it to escape, and the feeling caused Billy to cum deep inside her and collapse on top of her pulling her in for another kiss as he re positioned them so she was back sitting on his lap but dick still in her pussy. Once he pulled away El muttered an I love you which Billy said as well before she fell asleep on his lap.


End file.
